Misunderstanding
by Mia Isabella Cullen
Summary: Edward and Bella are friends but Bella likes him a lot. One day he dosn't show up to school and she has to find out why and she gets in a huge misunderstanding what would happen? read and find out. All human. Short Story. I suck at summeries! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I am back! I came up with this little story because it kind of happen to me but a little different (you don't want to know, just know that it was pretty damn similar but without the happy ending and I didn't even like the dude but I tought it would make a kool short story so...) This may be a 2 or 3 chapters short story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Violets are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you. ;b**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Misunderstanding**

* * *

Chapter 1

Uggggg! This class is so freaking boring when Edward is not here! Biology is just not interesting when your lab partner decides to not show up on lab day. Everyone was happily seating in their computers doing the research with their lab partners and I have to do it by myself because my lab partner and best friend of forever didn't show up today… I wonder what is wrong with him…

"Does anyone know where Mr. Cullen is?" Ding ding ding there it is, the million dollar question and of course Mrs. Cope is the one who has to ask and sure she fucking has to asked everyone but only looking directly at me, like I fucking know everything Edward does!

"I haven't seen him all day Mrs. Cope." I answered politely like the good student and nice friend that I am.

"I wonder where he is. He has never missed a lab… I wonder if he is alright…" She said mostly to herself but she was right, Edward was too much of a good student to miss class, and less without telling anyone… I haven't seen him since Friday afternoon and now it's Monday… See what you do Mrs. Cope? Now I am worried about him too.

"If you want I can call him to see what is going on Mrs. Cope…" And of course it has to be one of them who offered; one of the little Ms. Perfect girls that are always throwing themselves at Edward. Fucking Tanya Denali. That chick is seriously getting on my nerves, Edward is fucking tired of telling her and her bitchy friends Jessica, Lauren, Victoria and Irina to fuck up… well he is too much of a gentleman to say exactly those words but same thing.

"That would be really nice of you Ms. Denali, please do." She said looking at Tanya and her friends and then she looked at me again she looked like she wanted to say something.

"Ms. Swan I know you guys are friends can you please call or text Edward, I am a little worried he has never missed class without telling me at least, and I will be more relieved if it's you who informs me, I trust you more than I trust them but… don't tell anyone, we don't want anyone talking about favoritism crap do we?" She said to me in a whispered voice, I was right; she did what to say something…

"Alright Ms. Cope, I will text him…"

"Thank you dear…"

"No problem."

Well Edward and I are friends but it's not like we talk in the phone all the time, or text for that matter, we have more like a face to face friend's relationship… I don't know how to explain it… we just don't talk on the phone that much unless it is very necessary which doesn't happen often… Anyway I think it would be best if I text him…

"… so yeah we are very worried about you Eddy… call me if you need help with anything…" That's all I heard from Tanya's conversation, I think Edward would be really mad at her for the nickname, he hates when his brothers Emmet and Alice (my other best friend) call him Eddy, it drives him nuts.

"**Hey Edward, Mrs. Cope wants to know what is going on with you, aren't you coming today?" **There it is, I just send the message now let's see who he answers first…

"**Shit! I am working today. I ment to call sorry!"** That was his answer 2 minutes later… How should I answer?

"**Oh… Ok I am going to tell her. Have a nice day…****" **That was my genius answer, and guess what? he answered me the awkward girl that is his sister best friend and his friend and that has had a crush on him since she knew what a crush was nah nah nah nah nah… :b

"Mrs. Cope?"

"Yes dear?"

"Hm… Edward just text me saying he is at work and couldn't come today, he meant to call but he forgot…"

"Oh thank you sweetie."

"No problem." After that I continued with my research (by myself) until the bell rang announcing our lunch hour. I went to the table that I share with my group of friends: Edward's brother Emmet who considered me his little sister since the first time I went to their house with Alice, and his girlfriend Rosalie, who to others, can be the most beautiful girl they have ever seen who can also be a total bitch, but to me… she was more like an insecure controlling freak on crack but with a nice heart full of love, you just have to pass the wall she secures herself in. Edward's little sister who is my age and my best friend Alice who is a little pixie-like girl with a passion for fashion and who believes sometimes she can see the future and freaks us all because sometimes she says something is going to happen and it happen, like the time she said Emmet was going to fall in his ass in gym and he did. Like I said freaking creepy as hell, and her boyfriend Jasper who happens to be Rosalie's brother, and a very sensible soul, sometimes it's like he could feel what you are feeling it's really weird but I am sure as hell he could make a lot of depressed people sing the "FUN" song from SpongeBob. And Angela who is an adorable girl who is very shy (like me) and friendly, she is dating Ben who seriously is one of those video games geeks but he is really nice. I love my friends. Oh I almost forgot to mention that Edward also seats with us , well… when he is here… which to tell you the truth is every day, he is never absent, he is a smart, responsible, handsome, beautiful Greek god with beautiful messy copper hair and wonderful green eyes that let you look into his soul and a smooth velvet voice and a body that….

"Bella are you ok?" Alice said in her happy voice snapping me out of my daydreaming about Edward.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her with a smile.

"What were you thinking little sis? You are blushing…" Emmet and his booming voice completely slap me out of it, nobody can figure out I am crushing over Edward…

"And she is kind of nervous and embarrass, I wonder why?" That was Jasper, the cool thing about him was that he knew how you felt, but he didn't know why you felt that way, and he didn't press the issue any further… most of the time.

"Hey guys, nice to see you all too…" I said sarcastically.

"Cut the crap Bella, what were you thinking?" Yeap that's Rosalie always the nosy one, bitch.

"Leave her alone, maybe she is worried about the Economics test we have today…" Angela bless her soul, always the nice one, trying to help everyone.

"You don't blush about a test, what is it little sis, do you want me to kick someone's ass, 'cause you know you just say the word and I do it, no questions asked, no matter who the motherfucker is…"

"Gosh Emmet just shut up, I don't want you to kick anyone's ass, and if you must know I was thinking about… about…"

"Edward" Alice said excitedly. I just looked at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT?" Everyone said at the same time.

"What? oh... I am just having a vision of Edward." She answered simply.

"Oh" We all said at the same time.

"What was it about?" I ask, just out of curiosity.

"Are you still believing in this little creep?" Emmet ask us all with amusement in his eyes.

"Well she did predict that you were going to fall that day on gym class honey…" Rosalie said in a teasing tome.

"Yes but…"

"That's enough prove to me dear big bro, you will never see me bet against Alice." I said to him.

"You better not; I can see what is going to happen in your future too." Alice said with a smile on the face, she looked like she just won the lottery.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing… I will tell you latter…"

"Oh… Ok?" It sounded like a question, but really how do you answer to that.

"You will see…" And with that the rest of the lunch period went by in fluent conversation about everything and nothing, then the bell rang and Alice took me apart from the group in a very conspiratory kind of way.

"Well I had this vision kind of thing about you… you know how they just come to me and…"

"Alice I so don't want to be late for class can you just say whatever you have to so I can peacefully go back to my very important and superior education on gym class?"

"I was trying to get you in the mood for…"

"Oh I am in the mood alright… I am tired, in a really bad mood and I have to go to my "favorite" class in the world and please do note the freaking sarcasm in that sentence because I fully hate Gym."

"Chill woman, relax well I just saw that you are going to have an interesting text message conversation today, but let me tell you this… everything it's not what it seems. So now you go to receive your "valuable education", talk to you late… love you!" And with that she storm out of the lunch room we never went back to my texting conversation thing so I didn't give too much thought to it anymore.

The rest of the school day went by. At the end of the day I said bye to my friends and got in my old red truck and went home, got change and start dinner for my dad for when he came back from work. Been the chief of police is not an easy job so the least I can do is have a decent meal for him when he gets home.

I was currently seating in front of the TV watching SpongeBob SquarePants. Hey don't judge me that thing is funny, I mean who thinks about making a cartoon out of a talking sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea, has a snail name Gary as a pet, works selling cangreburgers for a crab obsessed with money that has a whale as a daughter and a plankton who works in a big bucket as an archenemy, has a squid name Squidward (like Edward but with Squid in the front, GENEUS.) as a neighbor who is the most boring person in the world, a dumb star named Patrick as a best friend and another friend who is a squirrel name Sandy Cheeks who is a scientist from Texas? The dude who thought about that deserves to win an Oscar or a Grammy or some Award like that, that men has a freaking damn good imagination. I wonder how he came up with it... Did he just woke up one day and decided he was going to make that cartoon? Anyway I was watching SpongeBob when I felt my phone vibrate with a new text.

"**Lol. I was at work."** It was a text from Edward; apparently he wanted to keep going with our morning conversation? Ok…

"**Dis Yall miss me?"**He text almost immediately after his first text. Sure we did, how can we live without your beautifulness around? But of course I couldn't say that or… could I? I decide to be a little flirting how bad can it do? It's just Edward right?

"**Of course we miss you! We all were dying of boredom in class! ****" **Not that bold I know, what can I say, I am not really god at flirting… I have to fix it before he gets the wrong idea but before I could do anything I received another text.

"**Aww, Im sorry. Ill be there tomorrow so no more boredom."** How sweet. I decide to answer what I thought before, just in case…

"**Mrs. Cope was worried about you until I told her that you were at work, she is so sweet!"** Lame I know… I am nervous; I am having a text conversation with my crush, I am starting to think that it's not just a crush dough, I think I am falling in love with Edward, OH MY GOD! I AM FALLING IN LOVE WITH EDWARD! NO NO NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM I CAN'T! I AM SO SCREW!

"**Lol. Ya see is… I was going to tell you to tell her but I lost your number and everybody's number, and the schools number when I got a new phone two days ago…" **So he lost or phone numbers… I wonder…

"**Lol! Well now you have it so don't lose it again. ;)"** I answered him of all the people who called him, he answered me. ME!

"**Lol or what?"** He asked me, or what… hum… what if he loses my phone number again? It's not like he cares anyway… right? Let's just make it easy…

"**Or we won't be able to know what is going on with you next time you decide to skip school. Lol ****"** I knew he didn't skip I just want to play a little…

"**Lol yep, I skipped, you caught me. Lol. So what? ;)" **Ha ha, he is playing alone…

"**I knew it! Now you own me one. Lol ;)"** Seriously Bella! What the hell is wrong with you?

"**Lol what you mean owe you one?" **Uggg he is totally flirting with me. What should I answer?

"**A favor! I just save your life today. ;)"** Ha ha, yeah right I save his life from a old lady that was going to kill him with what? A pencil? I am such a girl!

"**Lol. Oh ya im pretty sure I be dead. So whats this favor?"**What's the favor! OMG is he thinking…. This is kind of getting out of hand from me…

"**I don't know… Haven't thought about that one… I will get back to it. :b"** That is a decent answer, it's no like I am going to make him do anything for me anyways…

"**Lol. Don't stick your tongue at me!" **OMG he is so trying to kill me! Did he seriously wrote that? I think I better get out of this mess…

"**Whatever,**** see you tomorrow! :b"** Yeah that should cut him off… I don't want us to cross some invisible line, but that smile sticking it's tongue out its pretty funny so…

"**Lata bro!"** Yeah that did it.

I decide not to write a reply, I think we pretty much finish this conversation. Is this was Alice was talking about? But… what did she mean by "everything is not what it seems"? Freaky-happy-little-pixie-with-visions. WHAIT! He said he lost everybody's phone numbers when he change his phone two days ago right? I checked the messages to see if I was right and I was which can possibly mean that he doesn't even know he was talking to me! Maybe he thought I was someone else… OMG he may have thought that I was Tanya or Jessica or Lauren or any of those sluts who called him this morning. He doesn't know it's me, what with us never talking or texting before, he probably doesn't even know my phone number for crying out loud! I am such an idiot, I am here thinking that the men I have a crush on since I was like… I don't know long time ago and who I recently find out I was in love with is flirting with me and he isn't he just think I am some slut that he can take with him whenever he wants…. This is such a mess; I am such a mess… I knew it was too good to be true, I mean I am only plain-awkward Bella, why would he look at me when he have all of those beautiful girls throwing themselves at him? I can't believe I tough he may be a little interested in me! You know what? I don't even care. I am going to go and take a nice shower, put on my pajamas, and go to sleep, in the morning I would have forgot all about this shit and start with my day as I do every stinking day of my life. This would be as if it never happened. And that is what I did I got up from the couch and walked up to my room.

SHIT! What would I do when I see him again tomorrow? I don't think I can look at him in the face without blushing or thinking about slapping him for thinking I was a slut. How dare he compare me to one of them? Uggggg my usual bad mood just got worse. I am just going to take my shower and try to relax… yeah that's a good idea.

I took my shower, I stood there for a while feeling the warm water run down my body… I took my favorite strawberry shampoo and start shampooing my hair, it felt so good… I put on my conditioner and left it there for a bit while a used by body wash… When I finish I took my puffy towel and put it around my body while a blow-dried my hair. My hair looked really nice after all. I went and put on my favorite Thinker Bell pajamas; I like Thinker Bell so if you don't like it DEAL WITH IT! And went to bed, it took me a lot of time but finally after hours of turning around in my bed trying not to think about a certain green eyed, copper haired Greek god, sleep overtook me…

* * *

**So... What do you guys think about my first chapter? Did you like it? Hate it? Was it just plain stupid? Tell me, I honestly want to know. Just for the record "I KNOW MY GRAMMAR SUCKS" so... yeah sorry about that, I am working on it, I think I am getting better at it... Anyway hope you guys like it. **

**I may be able to update tomorrow but I am not sure so I'm not going to promise anything.**

**Thanks to all the people that had read and review my other stories... you make me really happy :)**

**PLEASE, comment, review, let me know what you think. ok?**

**Love you all.**

**Mia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I hope yo like this story, here is the second chapter... It's a little shorter, I don't know how many chapters I am going to make it depends on how many reviews I receive... lol**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you. :b**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

My alarm clock took me out of a wonderful dream starting Edward Cullen. When I realize that I had dream about him I got mad at myself for been so stupid. I can't believe my subconscious is playing this kind of sick tricks on me. Seriously! I have to stop thinking about dreams and fairy tails and look after myself. I have only a week until graduation, and the stupid prom to which I have no intention to attend is in three days, uggg Alice is going to be unbearable today. I will graduate from Forks High School and go FAR FAR REALLY FAR AWAY from this damn town, I will go to College, I have been accepted at Harvard, Dartmouth, and some other colleges that doesn't interest me so I am going for either of those two, I will get my writer and English teacher degree and I am going to make a future for myself, I am not going to think about unimportant stuff anymore, I don't care about Edward Cullen or anything that has to do with him for that matter.

Well I do care about my friends but… there are cycles and times for everything in life. When you finish High School you have to move on, if you keep your friends good if not you can always make new ones… I will miss Alice, she is such and annoying, obnoxious, crazy little pixie-like girl but she has been my friend since I move here when I was 10 years old… and her brother Emmet… he is so funny and adorable, when you are with him you feel like you are talking to a giant size teddy bear… and Jasper… he is always the sensitive one who wants to know about your problems and calm you down… and Rosalie… well she is a bitch but once you get to know her the way I know her you can see pass the walls she builds around herself and see the real person… Angela is just like me and Ben… he is a geek but a very adorable geek, you can count of them for whatever you need, and Edward, he is a really nice guy, yes he is gorgeous but is way more than that, he is sensitive, nice, and adorable, he is a gentleman, he is smart and funny…. Shit I am going to be late. See Bella that is what happens when you go to fucking fairy tale land. Gosh get yourself together woman.

I went to the bathroom and got myself ready for school. I put on my navy blue swatter and my skin tight jeans, uggg now I sound like Katy Perry GOSH!

_I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight _

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

I seriously need to start doing something with my life. Anyway I put on my shoes and took my backpack and my keys. I took a pop tart pocket and went outside and got inside my truck. I turn on the radio and that damn song that I can't take out of my head since I put my jeans on was playing. Whatever.

I got to school and got off my truck and was immediately attacked by the little pixie. What did she had for breakfast this morning? A bag of sugar?

"Bella guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" She said pouring excitement trough her eyes I just stared at her with my "What did a cow just fly?" look but then I saw her face again and thought what the hell so I put on my "I am going to fake excitement for Alice's sake face" and looked at her.

"What?"

"Jasper asked me to go to prom with him. Can you believe it? I am going with Jasper, Rose with Emmet, Angela with Ben, and you with… Never mind we have to start looking for our outfits ASAP the prom is in three days and we have to look for dresses and shoes, and masks, did I mention that it's a masquerade ball theme kind of thing, is going to be amazing and I am going to do your make-up and Rose is doing your hair and…"

"Hey…Wait a minute there Ms. Road Runner, I am not going to prom so you better get those crazy ideas out of your head right now, first of all; all of us, including you, knew that Jasper was going to ask you to go with him anyways so I don't get where all this excitement is coming from. Second, you are NOT, under any circumstances playing Bella Barbie with me again, I refuse to do it. Third I am not going to prom, nobody had asked me to go to prom anyways so… and last IF somebody had asked me I would have say no anyways because there is only one person I would like to go to prom with but that is so no gonna happen so yeah I would have say no… and now I am rambling so I am just going to shut up and pretend I didn't say that out loud and don't you dare ask me who I was talking about because I am not going to say a word about it I had had ENOUGH of it. I will see you at English class and please close your mouth; we don't want any flies to get there do we?" I said turning around just to run into something or I should say somebody…

"Good morning Bella… How are you today, did you miss me yesterday?" Of course of all people I could have run into I had to run into Edward Cullen who had that freakishly awesome crocked smile on his face… uggggggggggg… well at least I just confirm that I was right, cocky bastard doesn't even know it was me he was texting. I knew my cheeks where red.

"Hi Edward…" I murmured and walk pass him ignoring his stupid question.

I went to all my classes in peace, I had my first class (American History) with Jasper and he was looking at me funny but I didn't pay much attention to him. I had English with Alice who was also looking at me funny… maybe it had something to do with my rambling this morning, I should have shut my mouth before the word vomit came… Oh well, too late now… I had Calculus with Rose, Physics with Ben in which I was starting to get nervous since my next class was Biology with Edward… And the damn bell have to ring, curse you damn ring, yeah I also watch Phineas and Ferb so what? I love when the scientific dude whatever his name is says: "curse you Perry the platypus." That shit is damn funny, I am such a geek!

So I am walking to my dreaded Biology class and there he is, sitting looking at his phone… in that moment I felt my phone vibrate, hum… I wonder… I walked in the classroom and sat at my usual seat next to Edward.

"Hey Bella."

"Hello Edward." I said politely before looking at my phone discretely, and there it was a message from Edward.

"**Where yall at?" **I looked around and sure enough the sluts weren't here yet. Did he seriously think that I was one of those sluts? I am so not going to answer to his text, actually I am going to ignore him for the rest of the day. How can this guy be so stupid? He is unbelievable. I decide to put my phone in my bag and don't even look at it anymore. But of course my "ignore Edward for the rest of the day plan" was thrown trough the window since we are lab partners and we have to do some lame lab about the phases of mitosis. Can this day get any worst?

"Onion roots tip cells! That's what's on you slides. Separate and label them into the phases of mitosis. The first partners to get it right are going to win… the golden onion."

Mrs. Cope is in front of the room excitedly holding up a spray painted onion. Is she fucking kidding me? Can this class get any lamer! Is lamer even a word? Everyone just looked at her like if she had monkeys in her face. She is disappointed by or non excitement.

"Come on, people. Tick tock." She said doing the tick tock thing with her pointing finger. Have I mention that my biology teacher is crazier than my mom? No? Well now you know. Adorable old lady! Ugggggggggg

Everyone sets to work. Edward pushes the microscope to me, keeping his distance, his voice controlled.

"Ladies first dear partner of mine." Motherfucker with crocked smile!

I grab the microscope defensively and snap the first slide in, adjusting the lens. I may or may not be a little curt as I address him.

"Prophase." I said and begin to take the lens of the microscope when he spoke again.

"You mind if I look?" Was he for real? First he thinks I am a slut, now he thinks I am retarded? I slide him the microscope and he glance trough the lens.

"Prophase." He said writing it down on the paper. Didn't I say that?

"Like I said…" I muttered.

Is that a smile playing on his lips? He shakes his head and turns to the microscope, switching out the slides. I look at him. And keep looking… His cheekbones, his lips. So perfect, like a sculpture…

"It's Anaphase." That snap me out of my "Edward induce comma" and I decided to do something…

"You mind if I check?" Yeah I said it, I am calling you an idiot without you even noticing. Ha ha Jerk.

"Sure." He answers smiling at me that panty dropping crocked smile. Damn you Edward Cullen! I look trough the microscope praying to my lucky starts that he for once was wrong but of course he wasn't.

"Anaphase." I muttered.

"Like I said." I glance at him, and this time I see a smirk. Cocky bastard. I simply hold out my hand for another slide.

"Interphase." I said it and just slide the microscope so he could check it if he feel like it.

"My sister asked me to tell you that you girls are going shopping today after school and she is having a girls night or some shit like that so you are going to my house today, I think Rose is going to be there too, and of course we guys are going to be around just in case you need anything..."

"I can't…"

"Yes you can, she already ask Charlie for permission so you don't have any excuse to get out of this one little girl, you are screwed… "

"But I am not even going to prom and if you guys are going to be there tonight I am going to be kicked out of her room at any moment and where else am I going to go? I seriously don't like the idea of sleeping in the couch and your parents finding out…"

"One you ARE going to prom whether you like it or not, and two you can come to my room… Alice is going to talk to you about it at lunch I think… I just thought it was a good idea to let you know before she jumped at you…"

I think my mouth just hit the floor. Did he just say what I think he said?

"It's prophase do you want to check it?"

**"No, I am alright, I believe you…" We finish our lab and there was a really awkward silence surrounding us.**

"Aww my favorite students I am so glad you guys finish." Mrs. Cope said when she saw that we had finish. OMG! I hope she doesn't say anything about yesterday….

"Edward remember to tell someone the next time you are going to be absent to class dear, if it wasn't for Bella here I wouldn't have know…"

Ughhhhhhhh. Damn Bitch. I seriously don't kick her ass because she is a senior citizen. Instead I decided to hit my head with the table repeatedly. I am sure I am blushing. Uggg Stupid blush.

"Sure Mrs. Cope, no problem." Edward answered her with a smile on his voice. I need a hole where I can hide myself in for the rest of my life.

"Did you seriously thought that I didn't know it was you who send me the message… Isabella?" Edward whispered in my ear, which made me shudder. Stupid body reactions! WHAIT! Did he just say that he knew it was me? I stop hitting myself with the table, that to be honest was starting to hurt, and looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. Is that the bell ringing?

"You… you…k… You knew?" I asked but he wasn't there anymore, he was walking out the door...

* * *

**So... here is the second chapter I hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW, I am not going to know if you like it if you don't review. Just to remind you... I KNOW MY GRAMMAR SUKS so please be gentle...**

**Thanks to the people who reads my stories, YOU ROCK!**

**Love you all **

**Mia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I finally got to post the 3rd chapter. yay me. I hope you guys like it. xoxo**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you. xoxo**

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_"Did you seriously thought that I didn't know it was you who send me the message… Isabella?" Edward whispered in my ear, which made me shudder. Stupid body reactions! WHAIT! Did he just say that he knew it was me? I stop hitting myself with my table, that to be honest was starting to hurt, and looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. Is that the bell ringing?_

_"You… you…k… You knew?" I asked but he wasn't there anymore, he was walking out the door._

* * *

"Are you coming?" Edward asked with a smirk on his face. I follow him to the lunch room. He turned around and took me by the waist and kissed me. HE KISSED ME. My first kiss, Edward Cullen gave me my first kiss. OMG it was so soft, so nice… so hot… so full of love… love? Does he love me? He let go of my lips and looked at me in the eyes. I couldn't move… I didn't want to… he had me in his arms and I was looking at him with the same intensity that he was looking at me.

"Of course I knew it was you Bella. Look." He said showing me his cell phone, his shiny new cell phone, and the texts I had send him with my name and phone number in it, Even with a picture of me in which I honestly look beautiful, not that I want to brag about it or anything but… that picture was taken in one of the Barbie Bella days so it was pretty good… Uggg now I am off track again. Anyways he knew it was me… he knew I was the one texting him… and he was flirting with me… (I think).

"I would say that I am sorry, but I am not. It was really funny to see your reaction this morning and when you came into the classroom, and when I told you that you could come to my room… the offer is still up by the way, and don't even get me started when Mrs. Cope say that, that was a face to die for. In fact I think Alice would have paid to see that face… and Bella, next time don't hit your head too hard I would hate for you to have a concussion because of me. And since Mrs. Cope kind of ruin my fun for the day I want to tell you something before we get to the lunch room and everybody's eyes and ears are on us… Bella… I like you, I like you a lot, I had always liked you… you are very special to me and I will like to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend, if you can give me a chance…"

I was speechless, he wanted me, ME to be his girlfriend, I couldn't believe it. I didn't even know what to say. He is waiting for an answer and I haven't answer yet. Do I want to go to go out with him? Yes. Yes. I want to be his girlfriend; he is the only guy I have ever dreamed about. Whenever I thought about that at all that is.

"Yes… I will like that…"

"GREAT…" He said in an almost girly voice it was so cute. He cleared his throat. "Good. I think you should probably check your phone…"

"Let's go see the others…" I said awkwardly…

"Sure, let's go…"

"Hey Bella, Edward how are you, I am so exited for today we are going to expend the day together, we are going SHOPING like I was saying this morning before I was rudely interrupted by somebody… who I am not going to say the name but I am looking at her discretely…" She stopped her rambling to look at me intensely and I blushed. "…and we are going to buy our prom dresses and shoes, and jewelry and we are going to have manicures and pedicures, and we are so going to have to get a braz… never mind… and I am going to do Bella's make-up and Rose is going to do her hair, and today we are going to have a sleep over in my house and we are going to watch movies and eat pop corn and… Oh… We can play some games…"

"Did you finish already?" I asked, when Alice says "Oh" it means she is "predicting" something… She looked at me and Edward and then blushed.

"I… well that was…" We all looked at her weird.

"So Eddy…" Emmet started.

"Don't fucking call me Eddy you know it pisses me off!" Edward said harshly.

"And your point is…? So Eddy; have you asked anybody to go to prom with you?"

"As a matter of fact yes, yes I have." He said with that hot crocked smile on his face. I felt my heart breaking in little tiny pieces, why did he say he liked me if he was going to prom with someone else? I felt my phone vibrating again and I remembered that I didn't check my phone when Edward told me to. Did he seriously say he already asked somebody else to go to prom with him?

"**Bella… Do you want to go to prom with me? " **I just stared at it with wide eyes it was sent just a few minutes after the last one I looked at. If I had read this before… I would have known that he knew it was me… I am such a moron. I was blushing but I couldn't suppress my smile. He wanted me to go to prom with him, how sweet.

"**Of course Edward, I will love to go to prom with you. "** I answered him.

"And who is the lucky lady that is going to have the honor of going to prom with Edward Fucking Cullen, most wanted bachelor in Forks High School?" Emmet asked in a teasing tone, I just blushed deeper. It was me, he ask me, he was going with ME. Ha take that bitches… Edward stopped a minute to look at his phone and then smiled at us.

"Well Emmet first I am the lucky one, and if you must know, I am going to prom with Bella." Aww he is so sweet, he thinks he is the lucky one, he had it backwards. Emmet spilled the drink he had in his mouth all over the table.

"WHAT? YOU ARE GOING WITH BELLA?" Is it me, or Emmet is mad because Edward is going to prom with me? I thought Emmet liked me, I thought he looked at me as his little sister… guess I was wrong… well want to talk about hurt feelings…

"Yes… why… You have a problem with Bella… I thought you like her" Edward said frowning. All this time I just saw him angry, Rose with the same annoying knowing smile as Alice, and Jasper laughing his head off.

"You are so fuck up." Jasper said between giggles, yes Jasper was giggling, it would have been kind of funny to look at if it wasn't because I was mad at Emmet's reaction. Wasn't I good enough for his brother? Well that thought right there got me sad, I know I wasn't, I was just a plain awkward girl...

"You have to pay dude, I told you he was going to ask her, I had seen this coming for a while now, and just to remind you… never bet against Alice." He said between more giggles and everyone join in except for Edward and me. Why would they have a bet on us? Did I miss some important piece of information here? Edward has never look at me like more than a friend until today when he kissed me…

"Whatever man, Fuck you Edward, you fucking own me $100.00 and if you hurt her I will fucking clean the floor with your bare ass. Got it?"

"That will show you not to bet on people you jackass. And I wouldn't dream on it." He said smiling at me; I had tears in my eyes that were dangerously blackmailing me to get out. Emmet did look at me like his little sister. I was looking at him with all the brotherly love I have.

"What is it.? Do I have something on my face?" He said looking at me and running his hand trough his face. Felling awkward I got up shook my head and hugged him. He tensed for a second but then he hugged me back. I looked at him in the eyes. "Thank you Emmet, I love you too." I said and hugged him again. "Anytime little sis… anytime…" Our moment was kind of broken when we heard a flash in the background.

"Awww that is so going to facebook, MySpace, twitter, hi5, YouTube and every other social network I have an account with, that was so cute. Everybody has to know that Emmet Cullen has a sweet spot." That was Rosalie interrupting our moment. Emmet cleared his throat and fixed himself.

"Rose, I love you, you know I do, but f you so much as post that anywhere…" She raised an eyebrow at him. "… You will not have any contact with my downstairs friend for a while." He said proud of himself.

"Yeah like you could deal with that…." She huffed at him.

"You wanna bet?" He asked teasingly.

"Emmet, I think you shouldn't bet on that one, actually I think you shouldn't bet at all, see where that had lead you, you own me $100…. So…"

"Point taken." We all start laughing at that. The rest of the lunch period went in the same fashion, talking about unimportant things, teasing, yelling, and kissing Edward… the usual… no, not really that kissing Edward part was a new addition but… I like it. When the bell rang I say bye to my friends and went to my educational gym class with Emmet who was teasing me all the time about me and Edward going out. After that I had my last class of the day, which was Economics with my dear friend Angela. Yeah I have a class with each one of my friends so what?

"So… I heard you are going out with Edward… And you guys are going to prom together…" She trailed off.

"Yep." And that was it for our conversation. We are good friends because of that, she doesn't pressure me to say anything if I don't want to.

The school day officially ended and I went to my red truck to take it back home since I was going to go shopping with everybody and we were going to take Emmet's jeep, and I was going to stay at their house anyways… Would I be sleeping in Edward's room? Mmmmm… I like that idea…

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think about it.**

**Love you all**

**Mia**


End file.
